


A Perfect Beach Day.

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Team as Family, The Sailor Scouts Are Good Friends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: Some cute fluff with Usagi, Mamoru, Chibi-usa, and the rest of the Inner Scouts going to the beach for the day.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru & Chibiusa, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Chibiusa & Inner Senshi, Chibiusa & Tsukino Usagi, Mamoru Chiba & Tsukino Usagi, Tsukino Usagi & Inner Senshi
Kudos: 10





	A Perfect Beach Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. I hope all of you're staying safe.

Today was a perfect day for a beach day. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, and there wouldn’t be any more exams for another two weeks. Usagi used the whole exam excuse to get Ami, Mamoru, Chibi-usa, and the other girls to join them. They couldn’t let this day go to waste after all! 

Mamoru drove them to the beach. Chibi-usa sitting with the other inner scouts in the back rows of seating. Usagi besides Mamoru in the front seats. The girls gossiped as they drove towards the beach. Asking each other what idols they were into, who was dating who, and speculating on what Umino really looked like under those funky glasses of his. The gossip only seemed to make Mamoru laugh and Ami blush in embarrassment at her friends’ antics. 

Once they arrived at the beach, Makoto set down the picnic basket on a blanket that Ami brought. Minako and Makoto were then planning on scouting for attractive guys. While Ami went swimming with Chibi-usa and Rei would then sunbathe with a magazine. 

After the other girls left to have fun, Mamoru pulled Usagi aside. He said, “Usagi, thank you for convincing everyone to go to the beach. I really needed a break from studying and crime fighting for once. I also really enjoy spending this time with our friends.”

Usagi responded, “You don’t have to thank me. We all needed a break, especially Ami-chan. She was looking burnt out.”

Mamoru said, “Still, Usagi you always seem to know just what everybody needs. You truly are the heart of this team and our family. I know that I’m not always as forward with my emotions like this. I just really miss getting to spend time with you and Chibi-usa. You guys are so important to me. Especially you Usagi, you're my girlfriend and best friend. I’ve just been so busy with school and my future lately.”

Usagi, feeling flirtatious, responded, “Well, you know you may not miss me as much if you took me on more dates. Just the two of us. I love the little punk, but I can’t babysit her 24/7.”

Mamoru sighed, “I’ll see what I can do. I still can’t believe Chibi-usa is our future daughter. I really don’t want to let her down, you know? She deserves the best childhood.”

Usagi nodded in agreement at this. Then lunged forward to take Mamoru’s hand. Squeezing his hand gently, she looked him in the eyes. Silenting promising him that she would do her best to take care of their future daughter and hopefully make her happy. The two of them both knew they still had a lot to learn regarding parenting but together they could do it. Their friends would also support them too. The other scouts always managed to make babysitting easier for Usagi by helping her out with Chibi-usa. Ami would teach battle strategy and tutor, Rei would teach archery and give Chibi-usa some lessons in self confidence, Minako was the resident dating, friendship, and fashion expert, and Makoto taught self defense and cooking. As a team, they were a family and could do anything, even raise a daughter together. 

The two of them, lost in thought, just looked out towards the ocean where Ami and Chibi-usa were swimming. They were so lucky, they both thought. Eventually, Usagi was the one to start being more affectionate. She pulled Mamoru down to her eye level so she could lean over and cover him in affectionate kisses. Then after Usagi was done, Mamoru dipped over towards her to give her a kiss straight out of a fairytale. Usagi could kiss Mamoru like this forever and maybe she would, she thought. 

Unfortunately, Chibi-usa spoiled their fun with a groan. Chibi-usa then said, “Get a room, you guys! Don’t be so gross!” Ami was by her side clearly flustered, having also seen them kiss. 

Rei added, from across the beach, “You’ll ruin Ami’s innocence too! Don’t give Minako any ideas either. You know she’ll try to replicate that kiss with her future whatevers.”

Rei’s comments seemed to have alerted Minako and Makoto. Since they were both running across the beach to join them. Soon everyone was having lunch. Minako and Rei were teasing each other and Usagi. Ami was still furiously blushing at being caught seeing Usagi and Mamoru kiss. Makoto was discussing cooking with an interested and determined Chibi-usa. Mamoru and Usagi continued to glance at each other across the picnic blanket. This was nice, they both thought. It was truly a perfect day to go to the beach.


End file.
